


Sundae

by Porffor



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Child Reader, Gen, Reader-Insert, Tony being the cool uncle, Treat, sundae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24593896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Porffor/pseuds/Porffor
Summary: The youngest member of the tower is goes out for a treat with Tony.
Relationships: Tony Stark & Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Sundae

(Name) laid on her stomach while colouring in the picture she had just recently drew. She stuck her tongue out in pure concentration, focused on the picture, nothing was going to stop her from colouring, nothing

So, she really didn’t hear her bedroom door open.

“Ah ha, there you are.”

She looked up from her colouring and spotted Tony at the door before lowering her head again. “Hi.”

He walked into the room. “You’re looking very busy,” he pointed out, being careful in not to step on anything.

“Uh huh.”

“Very busy it looks like.”

“Mmmhmm.”

The billionaire looked out the window of her room and stared at the skyscrapers.

“Then I guess you’re too busy for an ice-cream sundae.”

The little girl froze, the crayon she had in her hand slipped from her fingers and landed next to her hand, well, while nothing would have stopped her, she really couldn’t say no to a sundae.

And Tony knew it.

“Ice-cream sundae?” She asked slowly.

“You heard me kiddo, there’s a sundae in that place you like to go with your name on it.”

“We’re going now!?”

“Well yeah, get your shoes on.”

She squealed and got to her feet while he watched, nobody was around and Pepper was not back until later, meaning it was just him and the youngest member of the tower, she had been in for the last couple of days, so going out would do her some good, not only that, she got a treat out of it.

The billionaire had nothing on today, so he might as well take her out for a treat, it wasn’t often he took her out, it would be the others who took the girl out.

She approached him, wearing her sandals, he was not going to question her choice in shoes, it was entirely up to her of what she wore on her feet.

“Ready to go?”

“Uh-huh!”

Both adult and child left her bedroom and made their way down the corridor. (Name) having a spring in her steps. The two headed to the elevator to head on down to the ground floor. She was the first one out and made her way to the entrance.

“Whoa there missy,” Tony gently grabbed her arm. “Don’t go running off, stay close.”

The last thing he needed was for Pepper and Natasha to kill him for losing the little girl, nor Fury chewing him out, then again, he rather has the latter happen to him than the former.

The two left the tower and onto the streets of New York City. The billionaire keeping her close to him, most people believe she was his daughter, which was not the case at all, she was simply a young child living in the tower with her guardians, nothing else.

She began to ponder on what flavour sundae to get, such a difficult decision for a child.

* * *

Heads turned when both Tony and (Name) entered the parlour. People whispered at spotting the two go up to the counter, of course the little girl ignored them completely and was focused on choosing what sundae she wanted. People continued to whisper.

“Oh look, it’s Tony Stark.”

“Yeah, he’s not alone though.”

“Who’s the kid?”

“No clue.”

“Aww,” a woman cooed. “What a little cutie.”

Another woman chuckled. “Oh, I know, it’s tempting to pinch her chubby cheeks.”

She scanned the choices of sundaes before one caught her attention. She smiled.

“What would you like?” The cashier asked.

“Chocolate brownie sundae please.”

She smiled. “Alright hun.”

The little girl bounced on her heels while her delicious treat was paid for. The two walked to an empty table in the corner of the parlour.

Fortunately for the two, nobody approached them and left the two alone, something Tony appreciated, last thing he needed was for her to be overwhelmed with unwanted attention, especially from his fangirls.

He shuddered at the thought, and he was not the only one who had them.

“Are you cold?” She asked softly.

She was so innocent and was oblivious of what a fangirl was, she simply sees them as ladies, who try and latch onto her uncles, she doesn’t pay attention to the glares and looks of jealously from the fangirls whenever they see her with one of her uncles.

He found it pathetic a group of women were jealous of a little girl, who has done nothing wrong to them.

“No, no, I’m fine,” he assured her.

“Oh.”

She smiled when her sundae came out. Tony simply ordered a coffee, he really didn’t want ice-cream, not in the mood for any.

She eagerly dug into her delicious treat while people got on with eating their own sweet treat, she would flinch occasionally due to brain freeze but kept on eating.

“Slow down, no need to rush,” he told her.

She paused and began to eat more slower, although she would stop occasionally but would resume shovelling her sundae into her mouth. Tony sighed and then smiled, having more of his coffee.

Eventually she finished her sundae and put the spoon in the glass bowl. “Done,” she chirped.

“Jesus, you finished it all,” he mumbled and finished off his coffee. “Good job kiddo.”

(Name) beamed.

“Go to the bathroom to wash your hands and face,” he then told her.

She got down from the chair and headed off to the bathroom while he waited.

Once she done both left the parlour and onto the streets, which were busy as usual. The two made their journey back to the tower.

* * *

She sat at her desk, resuming what she was doing earlier, last time she laid on her stomach after eating a sundae, she ended up throwing up, so a desk and chair was bought for her.

She was too focused on her picture yet again, she didn’t hear her bedroom door open once more.

“There you are.”

She paused and looked to the door and spotted Pepper. “Hi.”

“…Why is there chocolate on your t-shirt?”

The girl froze. “Uhm.”

The woman smiled and turned her attention to the billionaire. “Tony, why is there chocolate on her t-shirt?” She asked calmly.

He froze. “Err…I might have taken her out for a sundae.”

“Tony…” She spoke in a tone which made him flinch slightly.

“Come on Pep, she hadn’t been out for two days and it was a nice day today, so I thought I would take her out for a treat,” he protested.

She sighed and then smiled. “You can’t say no, can you?”

“Nope, and you know it.”

She then turned her attention to the little girl. “Why don’t we change your t-shirt.”

(Name) nodded. Pepper walked in and closed the door behind her, the billionaire stood there, staring at the door, not looking forward to the scolding he would get later on.


End file.
